memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Call to Arms
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 208 |pack = 11 (Booster) 60 (Starter deck; three from this expansion, the remaining 57 taken from the Second Edition and Energize expansions) |box = 30 (Booster) }} This is a list of cards from Call to Arms, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas * A Bad End **''"Your artificial heart. You might have lived if you had a real one instead of this... unreliable piece of technology."'' ***'Q' * An Old Debt **''"I have been waiting a long nine years for this, Picard!"'' ***'DaiMon Bok' * Close Call * Confined to Quarters **''"You're relieved."'' ***' Jean-Luc Picard' * Dangerous Climb **''"Isn't there a beginner cliff we can start on?"'' ***'Commander Charles Tucker III' * Depression ** "One has to find something to do with one's time." ***'Odo' * DNA Analysis ** "He's a clone." ***'Dr. Beverly Crusher' * Don't Let it End This Way ** "I tried to save him." ***'Dr. Leonard McCoy' * Dressing Down **''"Well, I'm very sorry you didn't enjoy your time at the Academy, Ensign."'' ***'Captain Picard' to Ensign Sito Jaxa. *Failure to Communicate **''"Once we get back to and we can finally understand each other, the first words out of your mouth better be 'thank you.' " ***'Commander Charles Tucker III' *Forsaken **''"They won't speak to me!"'' ***'Kai Winn Adami' *Gomtuu Shock Wave **"Whatever Tin Man hit us with, it fried circuits I thought were unfryable."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge' *Graviton Wave **''"Out best guess is that the tetryon field reacted to the probe's shielding, producing a massive graviton wave."'' ***'Chief Miles O'Brien' *History Repeats Itself **''"There's something about that date, October , 1881."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' *Inside Collaborators **''"... how did a Reman get to be Praetor? I don't get it."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge' *Justice or Vengeance **''"But are you prepared to kill?"'' ***'Crewman Lon Suder' *Miner Disagreement **''"He wants your obedience to the Brotherhood of Aliens... and your coat."'' ***'Martia' *Murder Investigation **''"I will be speaking to everyone in Engineering. Perhaps everyone on this ship..."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr Tuvok' *Overwhelmed **''"Just a minute, Doctor. Why don't we go back to the beginning and take me through this step by step, nice and easy."'' ***'Captain Benjamin Sisko' *Psychic Receptacle **''"... Alkar is flooding her with this... psychic waste..."'' ***'Dr. Beverly Crusher' *Psycho-Kinetic Attack **''"Your cell membranes went through hyper-thermal induction."'' ***'The Doctor' *Quantum Filament **''"Most of our systems are down and we haven't been able to contact anybody off the bridge."'' ***'Ensign Ro Laren' *Restricted Area **''"Kira to Rom - don't open that hatch!"'' ***'Major Kira Nerys' *"Rock People" **''"You've all been exposed to a psychotropic compound."'' ***'Sub-Commander T'Pol' *Rogue Borg Ambush **''"It was more like fighting Klingons than Borg."'' ***'Commander William T. Riker' *Secret Identity **''"So, you like my lobes? ... Good! Then you can have them!"'' ***' ' *Sheer Lunacy **''"This thing has been driving me crazy."'' ***'Captain Kathryn Janeway' *Skeleton Crew *So Many Enemies **''"I could have been killed."'' ***'Q' *Sokath, His Eyes Uncovered! **''"And you knew from the tale of Darmok that a danger shared might sometimes bring two people together."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *The Demands of Duty **''"Worf, you have to go on without me."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Jadzia Dax' Equipment * Jem'Hadar Disruptor Pistol Events * A Second Chance at Life **''"I gave you something most mortals never experience ... And now all you can to is complain?"'' ***'Q' *Abduction **"The captain has been altered by the Borg." ***'Commander William T. Riker''' *Adding to Our Perfection **"Assimilation is complete." ***'The Borg Queen' *Borg Cutting Beam *Bred for Battle **''"By the time the Dominion is done with you, all you'll want is a quick death."'' ***'Keevan' *Building a Bridge **''"My apologies, Captain. I'm afraid the Jem'Hadar are sadly deficient in the social graces."'' ***'Weyoun' *Cavalry Raid **''"I don't intend to destroy the base, just damage it. Throw them off balance, then move on to the next target."'' ***'General Martok' *Changeling Sabotage *Dispensing the White **''"... receive this reward from the Founders. May it keep you strong."'' ***'Weyoun' *Dissolving the Senate **''"As happens frequently on Romulus, a new government came to power."'' ***'Praetor Shinzon *Enemy in Your Midst **"A changeling can be anything. A post, a pillar, even a patch of reflective surfacing."'' ***'Odo' *I Don't Like to Lose **''"I changed the conditions of the test. Got a commendation for original thinking."'' ***'Admiral James T. Kirk' *Jem'Hadar Ambush **''"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."'' ***Unknown *Jem'Hadar Birthing Chamber **''"There are no Jem'Hadar women. ... Jem'Hadar are bred in birthing chambers. We are able to fight within three days of our emergence."'' ***'Virak'kara' *Jem'Hadar Strike Force **''"All I know is that the Vorta say to do something, and you do it. ... Because if you do not, they will send in the Jem'Hadar, and then you die."'' ***'Ornithar' * One With the Borg **''"Your culture will adapt to service ours."'' ***'The Borg Collective' *Psychological Pressure **''"I can't believe you're willing to sacrifice Captain Picard's life as a negotiation tactic."'' ***'Commander William T. Riker' *Quite a Coincidence **''"Garak isn't the only former operative in the Order who had an 'unfortunate incident' yesterday, but he's the luckiest."'' ***'Odo' *Regeneration Alcove *Sabotage Program **''"It's the last message this station will be sending out for a while."'' ***'Major Kira Nerys' *Sensing a Trap **''"He's giving us exactly what we need and he expects us to take it."'' ***'Commander Sela' *Set Up **''"This is ridiculous. I'm not the changeling."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Michael Eddington' *Severed Link **''"... as you may recall, on several occasions, we have witnessed the Borg removing key circuits from injured comrades - no doubt separating them from the group consciousness."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *Sluggo *Steeled By Loss **''"We found the soldiers that did this to you. I'm gonna make them pay, just like I promised."'' ***'Major Kira Nerys' *Stir Crazy **''"Take it easy? I'd love to take it easy. Get me out of this vole-hole and I promise you, for the rest of my life, all I'll do is just take it easy!"'' ***'Vargas' *The Blight **''"When the Blight quickens, the lesions turn red. Death soon follows."'' ***'Epran' *The Crystalline Entity **''"It needs a lot of power to keep going, so it strips every form of life from the worlds it encounters and converts it all into energy."'' ***Unknown *The Incident **''"You will surrender immediately or we will destroy you."'' ***'Romulan Commander' *The Manheim Effect **''"Sensors show nothing, sir, but it appears a moment in time repeated itself exactly. For everyone."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *The Trial Never Ended **''"Now why am I standing here again?"'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *The Will of the Collective **''"In their collective state, the Borg are utterly without mercy, driven by one will alone, the will to conquer."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard as quoted by Captain Kathryn Janeway' *Trial of Faith **''"The Prophets will not let anything happen to him."'' ***'Captain Benjamin Sisko' *Under Suspicion **''"... we've got a problem. Any one of us could be a changeling. You, Kira, Eddington. Even me."'' ***'Captain Benjamin Sisko' *Vorta Cloning **''"It tends to mitigate the risk involved in so much of our work."'' ***'Weyoun' *We're Mutants **''"We can't just take this lying down. The stakes are too high. We've got to take matters into our own hands."'' ***'Jack' Interrupts *Adapt *Analyze **''"Vessel identified. Federation Starfleet. . 143 life-forms. Prepare for assimilation."'' ***'The Borg Collective' *Cultist Attack **''"The Orb of the Emissary... You're never going to find it."'' ***'Pah-wraith Assassin' *Founder Trap **''"It appears I have underestimated the Founders."'' ***'Enabran Tain' *Insult **''"I've smelled better viinerine on prison ships."'' ***'Councilor Deanna Troi' posing as Major Rakal *Our Death is Glory to the Founders **''"It is not my life to give up... and it never was."'' ***'Remata'Klan' *Parting Shot **''"Must be something you assimilated."'' ***'Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway' from the 25th century *Pseudopod *Security Sweep **''"Do you know what the Romulans will do to you if they discover who you are?"'' ***'Captain K'Vada' *The Founder Is Wise **''"Founder, you honor us with your presence."'' ***'Weyoun' *We're Everywhere **''"The changeling. Before he died, he whispered something to me. ... He said, 'You're too late...'"'' ***'Odo' *You Could Be Invaluable Missions *Archanis Dispute **Archanis IV *Assault on Species 8472 **Fluidic space *Battle Reconnaissance **Borg wreckage *Camping Trip **Forested planet *Clash at Chin'toka **Chin'toka system *Destroy Iconian Gateway **Vandros IV *Destroy Transwarp Hub **Grid 986 *Evade Borg Vessel **Paulson Nebula *Evade Dominion Squadron **Kuiper Belt *Expose Changeling Influence **Ty'Gokor *Extract Defector **Soukara *Founders' Homeworld, Home of the Great Link **Rogue planet in the Omarion Nebula *Harness Omega Particle **Class-M Moon *Hunt Alien **Uncharted asteroid belt *Instruct Advanced Drone **Proto-nebula *Mouth of the Wormhole, Terok Nor **Terok Nor *Pacify Warring Factions **Alien penal colony *Peaceful Contact **Dominion space *Plot Invasion **Coridanite *Political Intrigue **Farius Prime *Rescue Prisoners of War **Internment Camp 371 *Restock Ketracel-White **Dominion storage facility *Salvage Borg Ship **Uninhabited planet in the Argolis Cluster *Salvage Dominion Ship **Torga IV *Signal for Rescue **Desolate world *Stage Bombardment **Omarion Nebula *Study Rare Phenomenon **Compression anomaly *Survey Star System **Small planetary system *The Siege of AR-558 **AR-558 *Unicomplex, Root of the Hive Mind **Unimatrix One Personnel Bajorans *Jorem *Kira Nerys, Reformed Collaborator **''"Yassim was right - I have to do something''" ***'Major Kira Nerys' *Odo, Wayward Link **''"The Link was paradise. But it appears I'm not ready for paradise."'' ***'Odo' *Porta, Advisor to the Emissary *Tahna Los, Voice of the Kohn-Ma **''"We won't be able to get out."'' ***'Tahna Los' *Yassim, Zealous Protester **''"You're becoming an apologist for them"'' ***'Vedek Yassim' *Yelsar Borg *Acclimation Drone **''Task: Oversee assimilation of new drones into the Collective. Expedite.'' *Allocation Drone **''Task: Scan for usable material resources. Procure.'' *Appraisal Drone **''Task: Evaluate utility of exorelics. Catalog.'' *Archival Drone **''Task: Process historical data of assimilated species. Disseminate.'' *Borg Queen, Bringer of Order **''"I don't understand how anyone could prefer a crude environment to Borg perfection."'' ***'Borg Queen' *Borg Queen, Guardian of the Hive **''"You wish to ensure the well-being of your 'collective.' I can appreciate that."'' ***'Borg Queen' *Calibration Drone **''Task: Track usage of the Collective's resources. Optimize.'' *Cartography Drone **''Task: Review collected information on known space. Expand.'' *Computation Drone **''Task: Evaluate analytical efficiency of Borg drones. Improve.'' *Continuity Drone **''Task: Facilitate data transfer through the central plexus. Coordinate.'' *Evaluation Drone **''Tasks: Analyze alien species for potential assimilation. Prioritize.'' *Guidance Drone **''Task: Regulate propulsion systems of Borg vessels. Maneuver.'' *Information Drone **''Task: Review knowledge of newly assimilated drones. Incorporate.'' *Invasive Drone **''Task: Analyze defensive shielding of enemy vessels and installations. Circumvent.'' *Locutus, Voice of the Borg **''"I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Your life as it has been is over. From this time forward, you will service us."'' ***'Locutus of Borg' *Negation Drone **''Task: Analyze obstacles impeding Borg objectives. Nullify.'' *Opposition Drone **''Task: Confront physical resistance to Borg activity. Overcome.'' *Preservation Drone **''Task: Monitor biological components of Borg drones. Sustain.'' *Reclamation Drone **''Task: Recover cybernetic components from non-functional Borg drones. Redistribute.'' *Research Drone **''Task: Assess assimilated knowledge on molecular chemistry. Integrate.'' *Seven of Nine, Part of the Greater Whole **''"We are Borg. Our primary function is to serve the Collective."'' ***"Seven of Nine" *Seven of Nine, Representative of the Hive **''"You are individuals. You are small, and you think in small terms."'' ***'Seven of Nine' *Transwarp Drone **''Task: Monitor network of transwarp conduits. Maintain.'' Cardassians *Damar, Useful Adjutant **''"The last mines have been neutralized."'' ***'Glinn Damar' *Davin *Dukat, Liberator and Protector **''"A true victory is to make your enemy see they were wrong to oppose you in the first place. To force them to acknowledge your greatness."'' ***'Gul Dukat' *Elim Garak, Plain, Simple Tailor **''"I never tell the truth because I don't believe there is such a thing."'' ***'Elim Garak' *Magren * , Science Officer *Nerot *Thorel *Tora Ziyal, Beloved Daughter **''"It's a chance to show that both Bajorans and Cardassians look at the universe the same way."'' ***'Tora Ziyal' Dominion *Bashir Founder, Nefarious Saboteur **''"I can only imagine what my replacement is up to on the station."'' **'Dr. Julian Bashir' *Borath, Psychological Researcher **''"We're just conducting a little experiment."'' ***'Borath' *Founder Councilor *Founder Leader, Beguiling Teacher **''"What you need is clarity. I can give you that."'' ***'Founder Leader' *Founder Leader, Forbidding Judge **''"You killed a changeling, Odo."'' ***'Founder Leader' *Ikat'ika, Honorable Warrior **''"I yield."'' ***'Ikat'ika' *Imat'Korex *Keevan, Conniving Liard **''"I am the Vorta. I will take care of you all."'' ***'Keevan' *Kilana, Dissembling Envoy **''"Just like you have to protect the lives of your men, I have to protect our... property."'' ***'Kilana' *Kira Founder, Examiner **''"I needed to understand why you chose to live with the Solids..."'' ***'Founder Leader' *Limara'Son, Fierce Soldier **''"Lack of white produces anxiety among us. One man could not restrain himself when he saw the enemy."'' ***'Limara'Son' *Lovok Founder, Puppet Master **''"After today, the only real threat to us from the Alpha Quadrant are the Klingons and the Federation."'' ***'Lovok Founder' *Martok Founder, Poison of the Empire **''"I'm told the changeling that replaced me has caused the death of countless Klingons. It is a grave dishonor."'' ***'General Martok' *Noret'ikar *Odera'Klen *Rak'tazan *Remata'Klan, Unit Leader **''"You may discipline me, but only I discipline the men. That is the order of things."'' ***'Remata'Klan' *Tholun *Tozara'Kesh *Varen'agor *Weyoun, Instrument of the Founders **''"We are all one with the Dominion."'' ***'Weyoun' *Weyoun, Loyal Subject of the Dominion **''"Now that I've done something for you, perhaps there's something you'd consent to do for me."'' ***'Weyoun' *Yak'Talon, Deadly Patroller *Yelgrun, Blunt Negotiator **''"What a touching and heartfelt reunion. I'm glad I was here to witness it."'' ***'Yelgrun' Federation *B'Elanna Torres, Creative Engineer **''"The truth is, I quite the Academy because... I realized I couldn't make it in Starfleet."'' ***'B'Elanna Torres' *Jack, Maladjusted Misfit **''"I will not be a part of a society that put me away for being too smart!"'' ***'Jack' *Lauren, Seductress **''Care do dance?"'' ***'Lauren' *Michael Eddington, Traitor to Starfleet **''"I'm afraid I need to take command of the station for the next few hours."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Michael Eddington' *Norah Satie, Starfleet Investigator **''"Would it surprise you to learn that you have violated the Prime Directive a total of nine times since you took command of the Enterprise?"'' ***'Admiral Norah Satie' *Patrick, Idiot Savant **''"It's party!"'' ***'Patrick' *Reginald Barclay, Reclusive Engineer **''"I - I'll disassemble it later, Commander. It shouldn't do that... well, I mean - I mean, of course it shouldn't do that... uh, well, uh, I mean... it shouldn't do that."'' ***'Lieutenant Reginald Barclay' *Sarina Douglas, Cataleptic Conundrum **''"Her problem is that she's trapped inside her own mind."'' ***'Dr. Julian Bashir' Ferengi *Quark, Resistance Informant **''"I want the Federation back. I want to sell root beer again!"'' ***'Quark' *Rom, Undercover Spy **''"If that's what's written, then that's what's written."'' ***'Rom' Klingon *Alexander Rozhenko, Good Luck Charm **''"The ''Rotarran'''s crew actually thinks of me as a good luck charm."'' ***'Bekk Alexander Rozhenko' *Darok, Martok's Aide **''"Men of our generation never stood on ceremony."'' ***'Darok' *Kor, Noble Warrior to the End **''"Savor the fruit of life, my young friends. It has a sweet taste when it is fresh from the vine."'' ***'Kor' *Larg, Piece of Baktag **''"You were lucky, Kurn, but luck always runs out."'' ***'Captain Larg' *Martok, Leader of Destiny **''"Kahless said, 'Great men do not seek power, they have power thrust upon them.'"'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Worf' Non-Aligned *E'Tyshra *Jakin *Kasidy Yates, Maquis Smuggler **''"I'm not gonna stand here and apologize for what I did. You had your duty. I had mine."'' ***'Captain Kasidy Yates' *Nydrom *Sharat Romulans *Karina, Intelligence Analyst **''"You have one of the Founders of the Dominion on this very station. He should be able to tell us everything we need to know..."'' ***'Karina' *Mullen *Pardek, Betrayer *Ruwon, Intelligence Analyst **''"We are not interested in your accommodations, commander. We are here for you intelligence briefing. Nothing else."'' ***'Ruwon' Ships Borg *Borg Cube *Borg Sphere *Locutus' Borg Cube **''"You will disarm all your weapons and escort us to Sector 001, where we will begin assimilating your culture and technology."'' ***'Locutus of Borg' Cardassian *Modern Galor Dominion *Jem'Hadar Attack Ship *Jem'Hadar Warship *''Tenak'talar'', Weyoun's Warship Federation * , Stolen Warship **''"Are you telling me that one of the most heavily armed warships in this quadrant is now in the hands of Maquis terrorists?"'' ***'Gul Dukat' Klingon * Non-Aligned *''Xhosa'' Romulan *[[Valdore sister ship 001|IRW Soterus]] Table Call to Arms